


My Pokemon Journey (Pokemon Mega Evolution Fanfic)

by Mimi_Senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Senpai/pseuds/Mimi_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there. I'm Mimi. I'm a Pokemon trainer. This here is my partner, Lucario. But I call him Lark. We're on our Pokemon journey. We plan to defeat all of the Gym leaders and become as strong as we can. Right, Lucario? Well, we have to go now. Bye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profile 1

Character Profile

 

Mimi

 

Name: Mimi Harmoni Lewenhart  
Nickname: Mimi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: September 28  
Hair: Dark-Brown. Long, goes past shoulders. Straight, long, pretty, soft, slightly messy. Normally in a ponytail.  
Eyes: Brown.  
Glasses? Yes. She wears black, nerdy eyeglasses.  
Skin Tone: Light-colored.  
Personality: Kind, sweet, slightly introverted, sort of shy, comedic, playful, highly intelligent, responsible, reliable, determined, brave, and trustworthy.   
Her Outfit: A white sleeveless top. A purple, cropped, 3/4-sleeved, unzipped hoodie. White, super skinny jeans. Purple hi-top converse sneakers with hidden rollerskates on the bottom. A silver heart-shaped locket with her mega-evolve stone embedded into the middle of it. A white rose in her hair, that Lark gave to her. White and purple, handmade, fingerless gloves. Her hair in a high ponytail. Black, nerdy eyeglasses on her face. A white and purple crossbody bag across her chest filled with supplies, Pokeballs, potions, food, maps, and whatnot. A transreciever strapped to her waist.   
Her Partner: A Lucario named Lark who can mega-evolve.

 

Character Profile

 

Lucario

 

Pokemon: Lucario  
Name: Lark  
Gender: Male  
Types: Fighting, Steel  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Fire  
Height: 3' 11' (3 feet, 11 inches)  
Species: Aura  
Moves: Metal Claw, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, and Dragon Pulse.  
Mega-Evolve? Yes. Lark can mega-evolve. His mega evolve stone, Lucarionite, is fastened to these fingerless gloves that Mimi made for him.  
Notes: Lark wears a purple backpack on his back that is filled with food, a flashlight, extra potions, extra medical supplies, extra supplies, and whatnot. Lark wears purple, handmade, fingerless gloves on his paws with his mega-evolve stone fastened to them.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Start of a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - The Start of a Battle.

Chapter 1

The Start of a Battle

 

 

I stood tall on the battlefield, opposite of another Pokemon trainer, with Lark at my side. I had just challenged this Pokemon trainer that Lark spotted in the woods. I actually do not have a clue who this person is, all I know is that Lark and I will win. 'We will win this!' I thought silently to myself, smirking. 

"So, what's your name?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the trainer. She was staring at me. Probably wondering why I was so silent. "So?" She asked. I looked up to her silently. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I am Mimi, and this is my partner, Lark. Who are you?" I replied, staring back at the ground. "I am Fiona! And this is my Pokemon, Gardevoir!" The Pokemon trainer replied, twirling. Her Gardevoir twirled in unison. 'They must be girly, then.' I thought to myself. I stared at Gardevoir, making notes in my head. 'Gardevoir is a psychic and fairy type. Gardevoir fairy type moves shouldn't do any damage whatsoever, considering that Lark is part Steel type. We should have enough power and advantages to defeat the two. Unless they have some kind of trick up their sleeve...' I thought. 

Afterwards, I announced something. "I challenge you, Fiona, to a Pokemon battle!" I announced, pointing at her.


End file.
